


Essay

by NicklaStern



Series: Through your eyes [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I don't even know why I did this, NOT SAD, OC POV, but hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: A little girl writes an essay about Lena and Kara





	Essay

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up with this idea, don't know why but I hope you like it, I live for your approval! XD  
> As always, English is not my first language, I'm sorry for anny mistakes

“Ok class, next week’s assignment is to write an essay about the person or people you admire the most, is that clear?”  
“Yes, Miss Thompson!” a bunch of fifth graders answer

_The people I admire the most._

_There are two women that are my example in life. I will not say their names until the very end of this essay. I will call them K and L._   
_L has always been a person who faces her problem, she is unbelievably smart and funny, though people sometime believe she is bad. That’s a mistake, when you get to know her you can see the lovable person she is. She has taught me to be nice with everybody, but also she says that you must be strong and ignore mean people, she once told me “you have to be your own hero”_

_On the other hand, K is a strong person, she is sometime really clumsy but she smiles to everyone, K also told me about being nice to others and I trust her. She gives the best hugs in the world. She taught me about the importance of truth and honesty, sometimes she said people might get hurt because of the truth but they would hurt more because of the lies. K told me once “You cannot judge a book by its cover” and I like to think that I don’t do that._

_I met them at the orphanage, they have been coming to see us more and more each passing day. They play with all of us, but talk to me the most. It’s hard to keep my hopes grounded, every night I pray to God that they adopt me. But I know they are very busy women and I don’t want to be a bother. I learnt to be happy just with their visits so, now I pray to God for them to keep coming to see us._

_The women I admire the most are Kara and Lena Luthor, they have been married for years (they told me) and together they have faced thousands of troubles and they become stronger together. When I grow up I want to be like them._

                                                                                                                                             Lisa Smith

 

Little Lisa proudly shows off her A graded essay to Kara and Lena, while Kara is playing with the girl, Lena reads the essay and she notices it, the little girl wants to be their daughter, the married couple want to adopt the girl, but it hasn’t been easy, because it is believed that she still has some family left and the Luthor has spent considerably money in Private investigators to find them and sign the papers to legally adopt Lisa. Kara notices her wife’s incoming tears and put a hand on her shoulder, both look to the little girl playing with a doll and smile to her. Maybe, soon enough the little Lisa would write another essay saying she admires her mommies…someday.


End file.
